(1) Field of Invention
This invention relates to auxiliary glare shield sun visors for motor vehicles that can be attached to the vehicle's factory installed sun visor and pivots to a position whereby it partially shades the side window of the driver or front seat passenger of the vehicle.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Previously, sun visor attachments have been made that can be attached to the permanent vehicle sun visor to reduce light glare to the driver and front seat passenger. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,982,992 issued to Vu, et al, for a glare shield which could be clipped onto a sun visor with alligator clips. U.S. Pat. No. 5,829,816 issued to Cimmino includes a glare shield that slides along a pair of elongated rods and attaches to permanent visor with spring clips. U.S. Pat. No. 5,855,405 issued to Urbano which is a sun visor with extending shields attached to an extending column projecting from an actuator. U.S. Pat. No. 5,954,386 issued to Thomas was for a sun guard attached to permanent visor by a clip having at least one double clamp spring.
Prior to our invention others have invented auxiliary pivotal side sun visors. In most cases the auxiliary visors required extensive modifications in the permanent sun visor or in its mounting hardware. Also, extensive hardware was required to attach the auxiliary visor to the permanent visor. We are proposing an auxiliary sun visor that requires virtually no modification to the permanent sun visor and no metal or rigid hardware to attach the auxiliary sun visor to the permanent sun visor.